As the Pages Turn
by UsakoKou
Summary: Pretend that Taka never arrived in Miaka's world...and all that stuff...


Hello again everyone. Here is a Fushigi Yuugi fic I've been working on for awhile, mainly in brainstorming. It takes place after the series, but before Tamahome or Taka appears in her world... It happens as if that NEVER happened.  
  
***********************  
* As the Page Turns *  
* A Fushigi Yuugi Sequel *  
* By Renata *  
***********************  
  
**************  
* Chapter 1 *  
**************  
  
It had just been one of those nights. The rain pouring down, to go with the dreariness of the day. Miaka sat looking out her window wishing things were different. -"Why couldn't I have been born there?" Then I could have been with him."- The rain was how Miaka felt, sad and alone. -"Nobody understands."-  
  
For the two months after passing her entrance exams he was all she thought of. No longer did she have anything to occupy the time she used to study. Many times she tried talking to her brother about it, but it was no use. Keskei was to busy doing something else. Talking to Yui was impossible, the more she brought it up the more she didn't want to hear about it.  
  
Unable to stand the situation anymore she went over to her bed, burying herself in her covers. "I wish you were all here with me now..." As her eyes drifted to sleep a flash of red flew from the library room illuminating the dark sky.  
  
The beam of red light was steady until it broke into seven parts throughout the city, one of the streams flying into Miaka's bedroom window.  
  
Miaka shot up in bed as someone in a dark blue business suit stood with her back to her. "Who's there?" The person looked around as if taking in their surroundings before turning to face her.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened and filled with tears when she realized who was standing before her. "Nuriko?"  
  
The man smiled. "Of course Miaka who did you think it was?"  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
After hitting Miaka in the forehead he gave her another smile. "Cause you asked for us stupid."  
  
"Well I've asked for you before, what took you so long?"  
  
"It isn't that simple Miaka, you should know that by now, seeing four of us were dead! Are you gonna keep asking questions or you gonna welcome and old friend?"  
  
Miaka jumped from her bed wrapping her arms tightly around Nuriko. "I missed you so much! But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Where are Tamahome and the others?"  
  
"Miaka...we were having a moment...was it really necessary to bring up Tamahome?"  
  
"It was just wondering..."  
  
"Well if you must know they are somewhere with-in this vast city."  
  
"Well, why didn't they come with you here?"  
  
"Because they have no idea who you are...I am currently the only one with that knowledge."  
  
"Not that I don't mind...but...why you?"  
  
"For a coupe reasons actually...The first reason being I was the only one that was the right one for the job. Reason number two...Hotohori and Tamahome were to busy comparing their love for you as a reason to come, and if it was Tamahome that one, would you really bother looking for the rest of us." Nuriko gave a smirk as she looked at Miaka's subtle laugh.  
  
"How do I find the others?"  
  
"First you have to have these..." Nuriko pulled a small bag off his shoulder with a diamond fan sticking out onto Miaka's bed. "Those are their gifts from Taiisukun, in order for them to remember, you must give them these." Nuriko held up his wrists revealing the bracelets she received.  
  
"But Tamahome didn't get a gift I can hand to him, he got strength...what would I give him?"  
  
"You would give him this..." Nuriko reached into his coat pocket handing her a small velvet box. Opening it Miaka saw the ring Tamahome wore during their wedding ceremony. "There is a challenge when it comes to Tamahome's memory. You can't simply hand it to him like you can the others, you much get him to put it on...Now before you ask...I don't know how you would get him to put it on, that's a task you much perform on your own."  
  
"Okay, but how do I actually FIND them?"  
  
"Hold your horses, I was getting to that. Each one is doing something similar to what they did in the Universe of the Four Gods with the exception of Hotohori; he is NOT royalty, though his is a higher up. So is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"So you were all born here?"  
  
"Yes we are all of your world now, though we still have these..." Pushing his dress shirt aside Nuriko shows the symbol of the willow to Miaka.  
  
"So you still have your powers?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"That could be if some help to us...I mean I doubt finding someone who can throw fire or someone who is an extraordinary healer would be unnoticed."  
  
"You're forgetting something Miaka...first off the source of Tasuki's power is in the bag on your bed. Second they don't remember having these powers. Granted if something tragic happened in their life the powers will be revealed to them with no explanation as to why, so you can't count on that as your lead into finding all of them."  
  
"But you said you would still have your symbols..."  
  
"I know I did, but only when your power is returned to you. For example...Though Chiricho can be really smart kid in this world, there has been no reason for that symbol to appear. Then again Chiricho could end up as dumb as a post in this world UNTIL his symbol returns. Understand now?" When Miaka smiled Nuriko draped his arm across her shoulders. "Good now lets go out and get something to eat."  
  
"But it's close to 10 o'clock and I have class tomorrow."   
  
"So what I'll have you back in no time." With a grin Miaka and Nuriko walked out of the room into the apartment where Keskei almost fell off the couch.  
  
"Who are you and what were you doing in my sisters bedroom?"  
  
"I just got here Keskei, where'd you want me to end up?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Trying to climb up the back of the couch he was startled when he banged into the wall.  
  
"Keskei relax, I'm not gonna hurt your sister." Looking down at Miaka he couldn't help but laugh. "He's not to quick is he?"  
  
"Keskei it's just Nuriko..." Miaka laughed as her brother jumped off the couch.  
  
"Nuriko...You mean 'I'm strong as hell and I'm gay' Nuriko?"  
  
"Why I oughta..." Nuriko made the motion to attack Keskei but Keskei wasted no time getting across the room. "...I'm not gay! Didn't you even follow along in the book? Geez!"  
  
"Relax Nuriko, common lets go..." Miaka motioned for them to go.  
  
"You know Miaka you might want to bring the bag with you. You never know when you are gonna run into one of the warriors."  
  
"Miaka what is she talking about?" Keskei still hiding behind the wall asked.  
  
"Never mind Keskei I'll tell you later." Quickly Miaka went into her bedroom putting the bag over her shoulder before she and Nuriko went out.  
  
"Miaka where are you going?! You have class tomorrow!" Keskei yelled but was too late, they were already gone.  
  
***  
  
Nuriko with his arm still across Miaka's shoulders led her to a canary yellow sports car. The two sat talking as if they were old friends meeting for the first time in years.  
  
"Oh Miaka there is something that I forgot to mention. There is an extra item in the bag."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a 8th warrior."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Trust me when I say you'll know when you see them." With a grin Nuriko resumed his driving.   
  
Nuriko brought her to the strip where he escorted her into a dance club where he bought her a cola. Miaka's attention was pulled away when there was a group of people crowding around a fight.   
  
Nuriko being the show off walked into the crowd parting them like it was nothing. When she parted the crowd her and Miaka saw a guy with flaming red hair straddled over a guy with dark black hair and the beginning of a black eye.  
  
"Tasuki?!"  
  
*****  
  
Well there's the end of page one to "As the Pages Turns" such a soap opra title don't you think? "gglz" Well I'm gone till part 2 ^_^.  
  



End file.
